


A Good Life

by blynk_kitt



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, these are dark times we need happy things to cling to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynk_kitt/pseuds/blynk_kitt
Summary: For soft and short moments surrounding Geralt, Jaskier, and Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt/Jaskier, shortly after first meeting.

Geralt wakes up sometime in the early hours of the morning. Jaskier has left his spot by glowing remains of fire and wandered off. Probably to take a piss, Geralt thinks, so he rolls over and dozes back off. 

He wakes again, and it’s still dark. And Jaskier is not there. Had it been ten minutes since he’d last awoken? Thirty? Longer? Jaskier left his lute. He wouldn’t have left his lute if he had planned to be away for a bit. He reminds himself that Jaskier is a grown ass man. He can take care of himself. But _fuck_ if he isn’t concerned. No one else has quite the same knack for getting into trouble. 

So Geralt shakes the last bit of sleep, grabs his silver sword, and marches off in the direction he thought he heard Jaskier’s footsteps going however long ago.

He stumbles across the bard much sooner than expected. Jaskier is just sitting on the forest floor, his back to Geralt.

“What the fuck?” Geralt hisses.

He steps toward Jaskier when he doesn’t get up or start making excuses for himself.

“Shh,” Jaskier says. “You’ll scare them.”

“Who?” Geralt slowly sinks down to sit next to the bard.

“Listen.”

They sit in silence. A hint of gray creeps into the sky, and the first call rings out. The little bird, unseen, chirps out and soon is joined by many other voices.

As the sky continues to lighten, the songs diversify. It’s nice, but nothing Geralt hasn’t heard before during his travels. Certainly nothing to warrant the awe Jaskier seems to have.

“When I was little, my mother would tell me stories of a wanderer,” Jaskier says. “On the first day of spring, he’d return to his home, playing his new spring songs for the birds, who would carry them across the world.”

“Hm,” Geralt says. “Sometimes I wonder if that story is what made me want to be a bard in the first place.”

“You want to sing to birds?”

Jaskier swings his elbow into Geralt’s arm. “Don’t make fun. It’s a nice thought.”

“Hm.”

They lapse back into just listening to the morning.


End file.
